Tangled Up In Me
by HermioneRose
Summary: Nothing spells trouble like a secret crush, and it just so happens that a basketball player has one on Haylie, and Ryan isn't sure that he likes it very much...Rylie, Trylie
1. Trust Falls

**Author's Note: From the start, I always knew it had to be Troy that had the secret crush on Haylie, but I also thought that'd be cute if Jason or Zeke had one on her. Maybe another time...but, I'm sorry if this chapter appears sucky. But, enjoy anyways!**

**Chapter One: Trust Falls**

Drama class, the optional class where you didn't want to take it, but you took it anyways because either:

You love drama or your friends are in it, including your boyfriend.

These were the reasons why Haylie Anderson took it.

"Today, I want you to get into pairs, and do a trust exercise. Then, you each have done it, rotate so you have another person catching you. You may realize that once this exercise is over, you may not trust the person or people that are catching you." Ms. Darbus explained, and with those instructions in mind, Haylie went over to Ryan Evans, who was sitting with his twin sister, and fellow best friend of Haylie.

"Looks like your partner is here, brother." Sharpay told him as she got up, and moved over to Kelsi Nielsen (Zeke Baylor, her boyfriend, wasn't in drama).

"Hey. Ready to see if you trust me?" Ryan asked as he got up, and Haylie grinned.

"You know I already trust you." Haylie stated.

"Yes, but you don't know for sure." Ryan exclaimed, and Haylie shook her head.

"I trust you fully, and you should know that." she said as Ryan sighed, and she got into position, with Ryan behind her.

"Ready?" he called, and Haylie fell backwards, a wave of giggles came out of her mouth as Ryan caught her.

She looked up as Ryan looked down at her, giving her a smile.

"Your cute when your in that position." Ryan complimented, and Haylie returned his smile.

"You think?" she asked, and Ryan nodded.

"Of course."

When Ryan "trusted" Haylie, Ms. Darbus commanded the class to switch partners, and Ryan went over to Kelsi, and Troy Bolton walked over to Haylie.

"I trust you...or do I?" Troy asked jokely, and Haylie smiled.

"Perhaps. You knew me since last spring." Haylie stated.

"Well, we will see." Troy said, getting in front of her, and he fell into her arms, and Haylie laughed as she fell a few steps back.

"Wow. You must trust me alot." she commented, and Troy got up.

"Now it's your turn. And don't worry: you will not fall." Troy assured her, and Haylie got in front of him.

Haylie leaned back, and she felt her back land against not Troy, but the floor.

Troy looked down at her with a goofy grin on his face.

"Sorry." he replied, and Haylie glared playfully at him.

"Troy Bolton! That wasn't very nice!" she said, and Troy lend her a hand to be pulled up.

"I know. I was just joking. Do you forgive me?" Troy asked.

"I don't know. Do you want to another trust fall to see if I am?" Haylie asked back, and the bell rang, signaling it was the end of class.

"I guess not...maybe another time?" Troy asked as Gabriella came up to him, and gave a smile in Haylie's direction before the super-couple walked out of the classroom.

She was joined by Ryan and Sharpay, who wore smiles on their faces: the same smiles, to be excate.

"Well, that was fun, right?" Ryan asked her, as he linked arms with both girls.

"Yeah. I guess it was. But, it's getting old though." Haylie commented.

The two siblings laughed as the trio made it towards the cafeteria.


	2. Poster Boy

**Author's Note: I have to admit it: there's going to be a vartiey of pairings through the story, but mainly Rylie, Trylie, and maybe abit of Ryella. Sorry if it's short, and enjoy!**

**Chapter Two: Poster Boy**

Ryan always knew that Troy was favored by every girl in the school.

Except Haylie, of course.

Haylie and Troy were just really good friends, from what he could tell from drama class, lunch, and among other things that slipped his mind as he stared at her in sixth hour Creavite Writing And Poetry.

"Today, I'm going to pair you up into partners, and you can work on your semster project together. It doesn't have to involve poetry, but it does have to be about creavity. So, music videos, journals, skits..anything." Ms. Zismar was saying as she sat on a medal stool that stood in front of the room.

Ryan looked at Haylie again, and he saw her smiling at him, and he gave her a smile back.

"So, when I call your partner's name, you will go over and sit near them. I want you to just have an idea today. Don't work on your projects, because you have all the time in the world to work on them. So, here are the pairs:

Sharpay Evans and Zeke Baylor

Taylor McKessie and Chad Danforth

Jason Cross and Kelsi Nielsen..."

Ryan hoped he was going to be with Haylie, if he wasn't, he would have surely been paired up with Sharpay, the very least.

"Troy Bolton and..."

When she said Troy's partner's name, the room just went silent:

"..Haylie Anderson."

Ryan slumped back in his seat, and he shook his head.

Was their teacher mad? Metal?

No, she was trying to ruin two good relationships, is what she was doing!

"And the final pair is Ryan Evans and Gabriella Montez. That's it! Get to work!"

Gabriella came over to Ryan, and sat down.

"I'm sorry, about Haylie." Gabriella said as she looked as Haylie and Troy started to talk.

"Likewise about Troy, Gabby." Ryan responded.

Gabriella Montez was nice, and Ryan admitted having a small crush on her when she came after winter break, but he knew he couldn't have her, and when Haylie came into his life, Gabriella the crush was completely gone.

"Did you want to switch partners? I mean, it'd be fun working with you, but if you wanted to work with Haylie, that's just fine with me." Gabriella contuined, and Ryan gave her a smile.

"No worries, Gabriella. I don't mind working with you." Ryan stated, and Gabriella gave him a warm smile.

"Alright then, but if you are sure..."

Ryan laughed at her statement, and took his notebook.

"Gabriella, I think you'd make a fine partner. Let's not worry about it, okay?" he asked, and Gabriella nodded.

"Okay." Gabriella replied, and they came up with some ideas, and Ryan liked it that Gabriella suggested doing a music video, even though it'd be weird to dancing with your friend's girlfriend, but Gabriella said it'd be fine, and Troy would be cool with it.

Ryan caught up with Haylie during the passing of seventh hour, and leaned against a locker as she got out her stuff.

"So, what are you and Troy going to do for your project?" he asked, as Haylie closed her locker shut.

"Were creating a song. Not a music video, but just the song itself. How about you and Gabriella?" Haylie asked.

"A music video. What else? I was surprised when she suggested it." Ryan said as he and Haylie walked to Haylie's last hour.

"She was just being nice, Ryan. I think she felt abit uncomfortable because she wasn't with Troy...but, before we got out, she told me that you'd make a good partner, Ryan. And I agree with her."

Ryan smirked at the mention of Gabriella being uncomfortable.

When was one of the super-couple uncomfortable? Well, he guessed that she would be, but it wasn't like Ryan was going to do anything terrible to her, now was he?

"Oh, well, that's nice." he stated.

For odd reason, he wanted Haylie to say that Troy looked uncomfortable, but Haylie didn't mention anything of the basketball player.

Was it just him, or Ryan was jealous?

He never got jealous, not even of Sharpay (well, okay, that was a lie)!

_Was _he jealous?


	3. Permission

**Author's Note: I'm sorry if it's very short...hopefully I can do one up tonight! Enjoy!**

**Chapter Three: Permission**

Haylie invited Troy over for a study session, and now the two were sitting on the couch, trying to come up with a song to write.

Of course, it would be easy if they had a subject in mind, but nothing came.

"I can't think of anything. This is worse than math!" Troy stated, and Haylie grinned, grabbing the notebook from his lap, and the pencil from his hand.

"It should be easy." she said.

"But, it isn't. Now, if we had Kelsi..."

"Troy, we can't cheat. Besides, were writing down lyrics, not a music melody." Haylie told him, and Troy smiled.

"But, we don't have a subject in mind." he replied.

"It can be anything. Romantic, happy, sad, dance--"

"--Pop-rock." Troy exclaimed, and Haylie rolled her eyes.

"Yes. But pop-rock isn't a emotion." she said.

"Dance isn't neither." Troy pointed out, and Haylie smiled.

"I know, I was just suggesting that dance would be an emotion...you know, excitment."

"Oh. Well, why didn't you say so?" Troy asked, and Haylie laughed.

They sat like that for a minute or so, until Troy asked:

"Can I kiss you?"

Haylie almost dropped the notebook, and she looked at him oddly.

"Can you...kiss me?" Haylie repeated, and Troy nodded.

"Yeah. I mean, it wouldn't mean anything, and Ryan or Gabriella wouldn't find out." Troy replied.

Haylie bit her lip, and thought about Gabriella. When Sharpay spread that rumor that Troy "liked" Haylie, Gabriella wouldn't talk to her. She didn't want a second time, that was for sure.

And Ryan...

Haylie shook her head.

"Troy, I don't want a repeat of last year. Gabriella being mad at me was hard enough, and I don't want to think about what Ryan would do if he found out.."

Troy gently lifted her chin so she was looking at him dead on, and he smiled.

"Haylie, a kiss between friends doesn't matter. You probably wouldn't feel anything, and neither would I. It's just a small kiss. It means nothing."

"But--"

Before she could finish her sentance, or even get it out, Troy kissed her sqaure on the lips, and Haylie felt herself getting lost in the kiss until Troy pulled away, and smiled.

"See? That kiss ment nothing."

So, why did she feel like she did?

Troy got up, grabbed the notebook and pen, grinned down at her.

"Be good, partner, and I'll see you tomorrow at school."

When he was gone, Haylie had a million things running through her mind:

Did she like Troy?

If she did, then where did that stand between her and Ryan?

Did she actually like Ryan like she thought she did?

Of course she liked Ryan! She told him a million times! But, why she felt a tiny spark when they kissed was beyond her.

It would be weird hanging out with Troy tomorrow, and possibly seeing Gabriella too, without thinking about the kiss.

When did her life become one long roller coaster ride?

Ever since she kissed Troy Bolton, that's when.


	4. Crushes

**Author's Note: Here's chapter four! Enjoy!**

**Chapter Four: Crushes**

"Dude, I heard Haylie kissed Troy yesturday!" a Wildcat asked

Ryan almost snapped his neck when he heard some fellow Wildcats talking.

"Yeah, isn't she going out with Sharpay's twin brother?" asked his friend.

"Oh, man. I'd hate to be him right now. Troy Bolton's basically a god among the girls." the Wildcat contuined.

Which made Ryan run down the hall to homeroom, where he hoped that Troy or Haylie were alone, but no such luck.

The two were engulfed in their seperate cliques: Haylie with the girls, and Troy with the basketball jocks.

Of course, maybe the Troy rumor was just a made-up of the guys' imgination, and they probably ment another Troy.

Oh, and how many Troy Boltons did they know?

"Ryan, over here!"

Ryan snapped out of his daydream as Haylie's clique cleared away, and he sighed in relief.

"Hey. How was working with Troy yesturday?" Ryan asked, and he saw Haylie blush.

"Well, we haven't started yet. How about you with Gabriella?" Haylie asked.

"Were getting there. She's not you, but she's pretty good." Ryan exclaimed.

"That's nice to hear. Gabriella said she had fun as well." Haylie stated, and Ryan nodded, slightly looking at the brunette, who was chatiing with Troy, and the words came flooding through his head again:

_Troy Bolton's basically a god among the girls!_

"Ryan! Hello? Are you there?" Haylie asked, waving a hand in his face, and Ryan turned his attention to Haylie again.

"Sorry. What were you saying?" Ryan questioned, and Haylie looked at him.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

Maybe it's because he thinks his girlfriend is cheating behind his back?

"Nothing. I'm a bit distracted this morning." Ryan stated, and Haylie bit her lip, but nodded anyways.

Of course, Haylie wouldn't cheat on Ryan. She didn't seem like the type of girl who would, but he could be wrong.

He thought back to what Sharpay always said about the new girls meeting Troy: they always seemed to like him, even if he did have a girlfriend, and even then he'd have a group of girls, but he still kept his arm around Gabriella, to show the girls that he was taken.

He shook his head when the bell rang, and he saw Troy getting up, and Ryan did too, not waiting up for Haylie.

"Hey, Troy! Can I talk to you for a minute?" he asked, and Troy smiled when he turned around.

"Sure. What's up?" he asked.

"Well..."

What if it _was_ just a rumor he heard? Just like what Jenna Long did to Zeke and Sharpay?

"Well what?" Troy asked.

"I heard you and Haylie did more than just work on your project--"

Troy's eyes seemed have shifted to the tile floor, because they weren't on Ryan at the moment.

"It's not true." he said quickly, and Ryan raised an eyebrow.

"But--"

"Look, I wouldn't kiss Haylie, Ryan. It'd just be wrong. That means I'm unfaithful to Gabriella, plus it'd ruin my friendship with you and Haylie." Troy told him.

"Troy, don't lie to me. What I heard couldn't be a rumor, and if you heard it yourself, you would know too." Ryan explained.

"I didn't kiss her. I don't like her like that." Troy commented.

"Troy, every guy in this school has atleast _flirted_ with her when I'm not around, or even if I'm with her, and they don't even see me. And you are one of those guys."

"Don't accuse me of kissing your girlfriend, Ryan. I didn't." Troy inisisted.

"I'm just asking if you did. A simple yes or no question." Ryan said.

Troy sighed, and he looked at Ryan with an almost mad expression on his face, something Ryan hadn't encountered since they first become friends.

"Alright! Yes, I did kiss her!" Troy exclaimed, and Ryan just stood there, his facial expression not moving.

"Why?" he asked.

What was this?

Twenty questions?

"You don't want to know, Ryan. It's better if it's kept a secret." Troy explained.

"Troy, were friends, aren't we? You can tell me." Ryan replied.

"If I did, you wouldn't like me anymore, and would want to break-up with Haylie. Sorry, Ryan, I just can't do that." Troy replied, as he walked away to join Chad.

Ryan just witnessed another side of Troy Bolton: a strange side, but he should know how Troy acts when he doesn't want to hurt anyone, and that means him and Haylie.

Well, there's one other person to ask:

Haylie herself.


	5. Those Days Are Gone

**Author's Note: I'm sorry if it's EXTREMELY short, and I'll do alot more tomorrow, I swear! Enjoy!**

**Chapter Five: Those Days Are Gone**

Haylie bit her lip as she tapped the pen against the notebook, sighing.

All she and Troy had was a title, "I Will Be Around", and they haven't came up with a single word. Of course, it'd be easier if Haylie wasn't thinking about Troy, and the kiss that they shared, and also Ryan's strange behavior in homeroom this morning.

"You know, the pen isn't going to work like that."

Haylie smiled and she looked at Troy, who was glancing down at her hand that held the pen.

"Oh..yes. I'm just thinking." Haylie stated, and Troy raised an eyebrow.

"No, your not. Your not thinking about lyrics, Haylie, and I should know."

Why did she have to have Troy as a best friend anyways?

"Ryan was acting strange during homeroom, like he heard something...did he talk to you at all today?" Haylie asked him.

"He stopped me in the halls this morning..." Troy trailed off, and Haylie's eyes widen.

"What did you tell him?" she asked, and Troy looked at the floor.

"He asked me if I knew anything about the kiss we shared...I guess some people were talking about it, and he grew curious--"

"Troy!" Haylie said, on the brink of breaking out into tears, and Troy looked alarmed.

"What could I say? Lie? The guy's one of my friends, Haylie! I don't want you guys to break up over something you and I shared one day. That's not me." Troy stated.

"If you didn't tell him the truth, he's going to ask me!" Haylie explained.

"Just tell him the truth. If he thinks you were cheating on him, Haylie, you weren't. I asked you to kiss me."

"So, you did kiss her!"

Haylie and Troy jumped when they saw Ryan standing in the livingroom doorway, wearing a frown on his face.

"Dude, don't get mad at Haylie, because she had nothing to do with it." Troy said, getting up from the couch.

"I still want to talk to her, Troy." Ryan stated, and Haylie watched as Troy left, without much of a good-bye, and Ryan walked into the room.

Haylie stared down at the notebook to avoid Ryan's gaze, but eventually Ryan's voice sent her back to looking at him.

"Why did you kiss Troy, Haylie?" Ryan asked, and Haylie glanced at him.

"I did not kiss him! Troy asked if he could!" Haylie stated.

"That's not what I heard. I heard you kissed him, not the other way around." Ryan told her, and Haylie frowned.

"B--but, I didn't! Where would you hear a silly thing like that?" she asked.

"I heard a couple of guys, talking about you and Troy."

"Ryan, Troy told me that kiss would mean nothing!"

"Well, from what I heard, you enjoyed it. I guess those guys were right: Troy is considered a god among the girls, including you, who has a boyfriend already!"

"Ryan, listen to me--"

"When you decide you want me as a boyfriend, that's when I'll listen. I'm sorry, Haylie, but I didn't think you'd be the type of girl who'd do this."

"But, I don't! Ryan, please listen!"

But, all she heard was a slam at of the door.


	6. Dance Steps

**Author's Note: Oooh, what is Gabriella hatching? Haha, wow. Enjoy, everyone!**

**Chapter Six: Dance Steps**

"You seem quiet. Are you okay?"

Ryan looked at Gabriella, who was sitting in the chair next to him.

They just went over the dance steps to the song, "Dance With Me", and so far, it was looking pretty good.

"No, I don't want to suck you into my problem."

"Whatever the problem is, I want to hear it. Besides, I'm your friend, remember?" Gabriella asked, and Ryan sighed.

If Gabriella wanted to play Dr. Phil, then Ryan will let her.

"I sort of broke up with Haylie yesturday..." Ryan stated, and Gabriella frowned.

"Why? What happened?" she asked.

"Well, I heard she kissed another guy, but she and the guy deny it, because me and the guy are friends..." Ryan trailed off, not wanting to get Troy into trouble, even though he was abit mad at Troy at the moment.

Hey, he had every right to be upset!

"I see...did you give Haylie a chance to explain?" Gabriella asked.

Come to think of it, Ryan never did. Maybe he was tranforming into Sharpay's former self when it came to his and Haylie's relationship.

"I guess not...but, I was just mad." he finally said.

"But, Haylie is upset too. Losing you is like when her sister went away to college. To her, you are her best friend, and boyfriend, too."

"So are you! I mean, not the boyfriend part, but the best friend part."

"Yes, but I wasn't the first friend she made. You welcomed her with open arms when no one else did, and that's one of the things that she liked about you. _You_ were the first friend she made here at East High, Ryan." Gabriella explained, and Ryan nodded slowly.

He never thought of that before: he always just assumed it was Gabriella and the gang she had gotten to know first before she and him starting to grow closer, but now that he thought about it, it was him from the beginning.

"Your right. I always thought it was you guys..."

Gabriella smiled as she stood up, and grabbed her backpack.

"In fact, I know a way to get you guys together."

Ryan cocked an eyebrow at her.

"And what's that?" he asked.

"Because it's a surprise, and I'm not telling, Ryan Evans."

With that said, she walked down the auditorium steps, leaving Ryan confused.

What did she mean?


	7. The Plan Starts

**Author's Note: I know these chapters have been short, but I'm off today, Friday, Saturday, Sunday, AND Monday, so I should be close to finishing up this story, as well as my HM fanfic, This Is The Life. Enjoy, and happy reading!**

**Chapter Seven: The Plan Begins**

"Come on, Haylie! Do it for Ryan!" Gabriella pleaded, and the small blonde folded her arms a crossed her chest.

"And why should I? He told me I shouldn't be his girlfriend anymore." Haylie stated.

"Haylie, I think you should take my place in the music video because it'd be good for the both of you: to talk things out."

Unlike Ryan, Haylie told Gabriella what went down between her and Troy, and Gabriella didn't get mad at her, which was a total surprise.

They were sitting in Haylie's bedroom, Haylie in the computer chair, while Gabriella sat on the bed, gazing at the group photo they took recently.

"I shouldn't. You and Ryan worked hard on it, and I shouldn't deserve your grade. Besides, wouldn't Ms. Zismar find out?" Haylie asked.

"I asked her about it, and she said it'd be fine. I'll get the grade, so don't worry about me, Haylie. It's Ryan and your relationship with him you should be worried about." Gabriella explained.

"I guess your right...I should talk to him."

"So you'll do the music video?" Gabriella asked.

"That's what I'm saying." Haylie explained, and Gabriella smiled.

"That's awesome, Haylie! Wouldn't Ryan be surprised?" Gabriella asked, as she got up from the bed.

"How is he going to be surprised?" Haylie asked.

"Because he's been working with me, and with you there, he'll have no choice. Besides, I'll teach you the dance steps before hand. Ohmygosh, Ryan's going to be so surprised!"

Of course he will be!

Haylie couldn't help but to smile at Gabriella's excitment.

"Yeah. I can hardly wait."

"Want me to teach you the dance steps now?" Gabriella asked.

"No thanks...I have some homework to do. Maybe later?" Haylie asked.

"Okay. How about tomorrow?" Gabriella asked.

"That'll be great. Thanks again, Gabriella." Haylie stated.

"No problem. I'm always here for you and Ryan...your relationship is what inspires mine with Troy's."

"I thought it was yours that inspires mine with Ryan's?" Haylie asked.

"Maybe...I don't know." Gabriella explained, and Haylie laughed while Gabriella grinned.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow. Come prepared, because the dance is really hard...alot of fancy footwork."

"Gabriella, I have a boyfriend who dances..well, I used to have a dancing boyfriend. So, I should know." Haylie exclaimed, and Gabriella nodded.

"Oh. Right." Gabriella responded, and Haylie giggled.

When Gabriella left, Haylie was left to meddle with her thoughts.

Would Ryan talk to her just Gabriella suggested?

Would he still do the music video if she was his partner?

All those questions will be solved when Haylie talked to him tomorrow.


	8. Channeling The Inner Wildcat

**Author's Note: Whoot! Almost done! I won't be on at all tomorrow morning, but I'll be back around in the afternoon. Same goes for Saturday, too. Girl Scout stuff...what can you do? Anyways, enjoy chapter eight!**

**Chapter Eight: Channling The Inner Wildcat**

Usually, the Wildcats would be practicing, but today, they weren't, and Ryan needed a change of scenery.

PIcking up a lone basketball, Ryan smiled down at it, and aimed for the basket, but he missed, and frowned.

See, this is why he never went near a basketball hoop during his school days!

"Hey, WIldcat! Looking good!"

Ryan spun around to see Haylie leaning against the gym door frame, smiling at him.

Ryan shook his head, and glanced at the ball, which had rolled to the other side of the gym.

"I'm not very good with these things...that's why I stuck to drama."

"You mean as in the arts, or the word itself?" Haylie asked, and Ryan blushed, and Haylie came into the gym.

"Of course the arts. And this school feeds on drama anyways. Remember?" he asked, and Haylie nodded.

"Yeah. I noticed." she replied, eyeing the ball, and Ryan did too.

"Why are you here? Aren't you suppose to be with Troy?" Ryan asked, and he noticed that Haylie didn't flinch at the sound of the basketball player's name.

"Me and Troy are done with our project...how about you? Are you and Gabriella making progress?" she asked him.

"Yeah. You could say we are." Ryan replied.

For the past couple of days, Ryan had been missing Haylie, and he wanted to take back what he said to her over at her house.

"Listen, Haylie--"

Haylie now had the basketball in her hands, and she looked at him.

"I thought you weren't talking to me. Remember that?"

"Yes, but I'm trying to explain: I never really gave you a chance to explain why you kissed Troy in the first place, and I should have. I should have not have gotten mad at you or Troy, because you guys are my friends, and I should believe what you say, not some rumor, even if it was true." Ryan replied, and Haylie nodded.

"I should have not kissed Troy, though. That's how this whole thing started."

Ryan smiled, and went over to her.

"Hey, not every relationship is perfect. If every relationship was perfect, where were the faults be? Nonexistant, like my love life was before I met you." he said, and Haylie laughed.

"That's true. But, Sharpay says her relationship with Zeke is perfect..."

"That's because he gives her desserts! The point is, we really need to talk about that kiss."

Haylie shook her head, and frowned.

"Can't. I'm meeting Gabriella. But, how about tomorrow?" she asked.

"Sounds perfect. Can't wait." Ryan replied, and Haylie giggled, giving him a kiss, and Ryan gave her one back, grinning.

"I missed you."

"So have I...but, I really have to go. I'll see you later, okay?" she asked.

"Sure."

As he watched her go, he realized that was much easier than he thought it'd be.


	9. Music Madness

**Author's Note: If anyone could guess, I used Drew Steely's song "Dance With Me" from Cheetah Girls 2..I don't know why, but I did. I do not own it, so...yeah. And I'm wrapping this story up because I don't know when I'll be back tomorrow. If I don't finish tonight, I'll definately finish up tomorrow when I get back from Girl Scouts tomorrow afternoon. Enjoy!**

**Chapter Nine: Music Madness**

"Are you ready?" Gabriella asked.

Haylie nervously looked at the sheet music, and shook her head.

"No."

Even if she and Ryan made up, she was still certain she was getting a grade she didn't deserve, but Gabriella did say that Ms. Zismar would let Haylie be in the music video besides her.

"Haylie, you told me you and Ryan made up. It should be easy." she said, giving the blonde haired girl a smile.

"Yeah. Except he'll realize that his partner is blonde instead of a brunette!" Haylie exclaimed, and Gabriella gave her another smile.

"Your not doing anything bad. Just relax." Gabriella said, and went to the camera, and the music started, with Ryan singing.

"Follow me into my world

Let your worries fade with every step you take

Baby, what'cha waiting for

Let the tango take control

Feel the music inside your soul (oh)

My hand is out, just grab ahold

Watch time fade away

My arms will keep you safe

It's just you and me

Dancing in this dream

Whatever you don't wake me up

The feeling's real, won't let it

stop, no..."

That's when the chrous kicked in, and the curtain was pulled up as Haylie and Ryan joined together. Ryan was indeed surprised, but smiled anyways.

"Don't be afraid to take my hand

Forget the world

Will you dance, dance with me

_Puedomos bailar eternamente_..."

Then Ryan began to sing again, and Haylie figured that this song gave Ryan a solo, instead of a duet.

"Now I have you next to me

Everything is how it should be

Baby, don't fight the feeling

We're floating on a clouds,

If I could I'd never come back down

Baby, let's just keep on groovin'..

As time fades away

My arms will keep you safe

It's just you and me

Dancing in this dream

Whatever you do, don't wake me up

The feeling's real, won't let it

stop, no.."

Then, they came back together to do the finale before the last singing of the chrous.

"Dance with me

(I'm dancing with you)

For this moment in time

(My dreams have come true)

Dance with me

If for only one night.."

That's when Ryan had Haylie in a tango position, and Haylie could almost feel Gabriella grinning at them.

After the song ended, Gabriella was basically clapping her hands off, and Ryan and Haylie smiled.

"Gabriella, was this your doing?" Haylie asked.

"Maybe. I'm not telling." Gabriella stated, and Haylie placed her head on Ryan's shoulder as he kissed the top of her head.

"Is it good to be dancing with me again?" he asked softly, and Haylie nodded.

"Oh, yes. It definately is." Haylie replied.


	10. Grades And All

**Author's Note: Not the best ending in the world, but it's good. Here's the final chapter, everyone! Happy reading!**

**Chapter Ten: Grades And All**

The traditional Friday nights: the one night where Haylie and him were left alone, and they could watch movies.

And Haylie could fall asleep on him.

"Please, can we watch one of my movies?" Haylie asked, as they sat on the couch.

"Why should I want to?" Ryan asked.

"Because your a nice boyfriend." Haylie stated, and Ryan burst out laughing.

"Okay. Alright, you win." Ryan said, and Haylie threw her arms around him, and she grinned.

Then, she jumped off from the couch, and opened the DVD chest.

Ryan sat in silence as she dug through the chest, with a smile on his face.

If he told the guys about this, he wouldn't live it down, but of course, they had to watch a chick flick once or twice, so what was the big deal?

"Found one!" Haylie annouced, and showed Ryan the DVD cover:

_Just My Luck, _a Lindsay Lohan movie.

Ryan thought it could have been worst!

"Just My Luck? Haylie, I thought I was going to watch The Notebook!"

"Wait...I have that movie! Or Elizabethtown...or Crybaby...how about Dirty Dancing? Or Footloose?" Haylie asked, and Ryan stared at her.

"Uh...okay. Just My Luck is fine." Ryan stated.

"Okay!" Haylie said, and popped the movie in, and then snuggled up to Ryan, who never had seen a Lindsay Lohan movie, except for The Parent Trap, which Sharpay had been obsessed with when she was young, and thought she and Ryan were seperated from their parents because they loved acting.

Unfortunately, that was not true, to Sharpay's dismay.

While Ryan didn't care for the romance (Haylie obviously did), he enjoyed the music, and the humor it had.

Hey, who said chick flicks could be funny?

"Have you seen any Lindsay Lohan movies?" Haylie as they watched the movie.

"I've seen The Parent Trap because that was Sharpay's ulimate favorite movie as a kid. But, none of her recent ones." Ryan explained.

"Oh. Well, you'll like this one." Haylie exclaimed.

Really? He'd like it?

And Ryan surprised himself when he actually did: by the end of the movie, he was ready for a repeat, but he knew he had to get home, before Sharpay starts to call him.

"Well, I better get home. Sharpay starts to worry." he explained, and Haylie smiled.

"Alright. I'll see you later." she said as Ryan gave her a kiss on the lips, and stood up, getting his coat on, and going outside.

Ryan decided that their relationship could stand anything, even a secret crush that a certain basketball player had on his girlfriend.


End file.
